The invention relates to modular furniture. In one aspect, the invention relates to a modular church pew.
In the past, church pews had to be custom constructed, since churches are not of a uniform width. Custom construction is expensive. A church pew which is not required to be custom constructed would be very desirable.
Church pews are customarily bolted to the floor, making the initial layout of the church permanent. Congregations with limited space and resources, or those who rent space have had to use folding chairs during services. A church pew that can be moved around to fit the space and needs of the individual church would be very desirable.
Church pews are often of great length and weight. Because of this, they were difficult to transport. A church pew which could be transported in small pieces and assembled on site would be very desirable.
Church sizes change. Also, meeting places change. A church pew easily reduced or extended in length would be very desirable. A church pew which could be easily modified in appearance would also be very desirable.